Digimon: Protectors
by Cool-Guy0934
Summary: Daiki and the other new digidestined have been chosen to stop an evil Digimon who's planning to destory both our and there's.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Since this is my first fanfic please don't flame but I'm happy for anyone to post advice.

* * *

**Digimon: Protectors**

**Chapter One: A whole new world**

* * *

Daiki Takahashi stepped into his family's new apartment. 

_Joy__… new apartment, new __school__, but__ it's __still going to __be a boring life. _He thought as he sighed.

Daiki walked into a bedroom. He sighed and chucked his stuff onto his bed. He opened his laptop bag up and put his laptop onto a desk. He lifted the lid up. Though before he could turn it on something appeared on the screen.

"Huh?" He said standing back.

Before he could do anything else he was sucked into the laptop screen.

* * *

Daiki woke up a few minutes later in a strange looking forest. He stood up and looked around. He could see an odd looking lion cub sitting next to him. 

"Finally you're awake, Daiki." The creature said to him.

"Huh? How do you know my name? What are you?" Daiki exclaimed.

"I'm Leormon and I'm a Digimon!"

"A Digimon?"

"That's right you're in the Digiworld!"

"The Digiworld?"

"Yep. This is where Digimon live"

"Right… Well I not too sure what either of those things are. But it looks like I've got to find a way to get home."

"I'll come with you. I am your Digimon partner anyway."

_Okay, __this is kind of weird. Wait what am I thinking, this is really weird. _Daiki thought.

They started to walk across the forest.

"Say what is a Digimon anyway?" Daiki asked.

"Well it's short for Digital Monsters." Leormon answered.

"Yeah well what is a Digital Monster?"

"It's obvious isn't it? Were digital and were monsters."

"Oh yeah." Daiki chuckled scratching his head.

As they continued to trudge through the forest, in the distance a small blur was charging towards them. As it continued to charge, Daiki could see a blazing body of a Flamerizamon.

"Run!" Daiki shouted.

They turned around and ran back across the forest until Daiki ran out breath.

"What is that thing?" Daiki panted.

"He's Flamerizamon a Champion level Digimon. His body is made of fire which he uses to defend himself" Leormon said. "But that still won't mean I can't defeat him."

Leormon started to run towards Flamerizamon and attempted to pounce on him.Before Leormon could even get close to Flamerizamon, he hit Leormon with one mighty blow, he flew backwards and hit against a tree.

"Leormon!" Daiki shouted and ran to him and picked him up. "Come on you've got to be okay."

Suddenly Leormon started to glow…

DIGIVOLUTION

"Leormon Digivolve to Lionomon!"

"Wow! He bigger" Daiki said."Come on, now you can do it!"

"Power Claw!" Lionomon shouted at he hit Flamerizamon. Flamerizamon threw a punch at Lionomon but he narrowly missed. Lionomon slashed at Flamerizamon. Flamerizamon fell over and land right onto of a Woodmon. The Woodmon started to run around on fire and then fell over. Then when Flamerizamon tried to crawl away but Lionomon hit him with a Final Blow. Flamerizamon screamed in pain and then ran away. Lionomon then turned back into Leormon.

"Wow that was amazing!" Daiki shouted as Leormon came up to him. "Wait, what's this?" He pulled a device from his pocket.

"That's a Digivice. It means you're a Digidestined. You're a protector of the Digiworld!"

"Digidestined? Well I suppose we had better be going."

As he said that the Digivice glowed. Leormon and Daiki were teleported back to the real world.

"Master... we were too late the Digidestined has met his Digimon." Woodmon said groaning.

"You fool!" The Shadow shouted."I want you to stop him at all costs!"

* * *

They reappeared back into Daiki's bedroom falling flat on their faces. 

"Ow!" Daiki said in pain.

"Argh… where are we?" Leormon groaned.

"My bedroom... I think. Sounds like someone is coming! You've got to stay out of sight."

Leormon ran under the bed as the door opened slightly.

"Daiki dinner is ready, get off that laptop." Daiki's Mum shouted.

"Okay, okay..." Daiki muttered getting up.

_Talk about a hectic day. I would what this whole Digimon thing is about anyway. _Daiki thought.

* * *

Well that's Chapter 1, finished. I know it's a bit short but hopefully the other chapter will be longer. 


End file.
